


Official Mae Feelings Report

by Glitteringworlds



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitteringworlds/pseuds/Glitteringworlds
Summary: Just the classic, "Mae wants to confess to Celica but Celica thinks it's about a boy" fluff that we all know and love.





	Official Mae Feelings Report

“I think you’re amazing. You’re smart, and kind, and, uh, have nice hair, and you… you do fireballs really well.”

Glaring at her own reflection, Mae stuck out her tongue, distractedly adjusting the collar of her shirt. It had to be tonight. They’d be reaching port soon, and then it wouldn’t be long before they were in the capital, and who knew what would be waiting for them there. Okay, sure, she didn’t have the words quite right, but Mae had always fancied herself better under pressure.

Clearing her throat, Mae dropped her hands down from fidgeting at her neck, trying to force them to hang awkwardly at her side. “I know we’ve known each other for a long time, and your friendship means a lot to me, but I feel like maybe it would be cool to be, you know, more than friends? Like, hey, we could-”

The sound of careful knocking sent Mae jumping, and she let out a small scream as she spun around. “Celica!”

Clearly trying not to giggle, Celica stood in the open door of their tiny shared room, one hand raised to knock on the doorframe. “Sorry, I didn’t think you were in here. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You weren’t, I mean, I wasn’t! You didn’t!” Frantically, Mae tried to shove a bouquet of flowers back into the small dresser drawer, wincing as she heard stems break. She’d barely just managed to pick them and smuggle them aboard after leaving the Seabound Shrine, and they’d already started to wilt. Smothering them more wouldn’t help. “I wasn’t really doing anything important.”

“Oh, really?” Celica moved into the room, closing the door that Mae had apparently forgotten to close like _a complete_ _loser_ , and sitting on the lower bunk. “It looked to me like you were practicing something.”

“Nope, definitely not! Well,” Mae sighed, sagging like her flowers, “maybe. How much did you hear?”

“Just a little bit. But, no offense Mae, you aren’t exactly hard to read. How long have you been planning to confess?”

Celica’s face, calm, quiet, carrying that same hidden sadness that Mae had learned to read so well over the years, punched the air out of Mae as easily as a Revenant that had caught her by surprise. “I… You don’t need to worry about it Celica. It’s a silly thought anyway, since I’m just, you know, me, and-”

“Mae, I’m sure whoever he is, he would be delighted to have you.”

“Wait, what?”

Celica’s smile didn’t hold its usual light, but Mae could tell the attempt was genuine. “I’m sure I have no idea who he is, but if you want to practice with me, I’d be happy to help.”

“No, I-”

“No, no,” Celica waved a hand, “I know you never like to ask me for anything Mae, but I’m your friend just as much as you’re mine. I want to help you find happiness, as dark as the world has been lately, you deserve it as much as any-”

“Celica, it’s not-”

“You don’t have to keep hiding your feelings around me, Mae! I want to help.”

“I’m  _ not _ hiding my feelings from you!” Throwing up her arms, Mae glared at the ceiling. “Or, like, not the feelings you think, I guess!”

Celica was quiet for a moment, and Mae could feel her face heating as she continued to make intense eye contact with the support beams.

“Oh.” Another moment of silence, and then, “So what feelings are they?”

“Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-”

“Mae-”

“Ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-”

“Mae, please-”

“Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh they’reforyoudummy!”

When Mae finally worked up the courage to look down again, Celica was as bright red as she imagined herself to be, at the moment. “I’m, like, a little bit in love with you, I think? And have been for a long time? So, yeah, whatever, official Mae feelings report: totally smitten with her best friend.” She sighed, turning to reach into the drawer to pull out her rather sad and bedraggled flowers. “These are-”

Celica spun Mae around, and before she could say anything, Celica was kissing her, leaning up on tiptoes as they both lost balance and stumbled back against the dresser. Slightly panicked, Mae pulled away. “The flowers!”

Celica jumped back. “Oh! Oh no, I didn’t…” Seeing the flattened bundle, her face fell a little. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Mae, I didn’t see them, I just wanted to, uh. Well.”

“Oh, whatever.” Grinning broadly, Mae tossed the flowers into the corner of the room. “Flowers aren’t that great. Let’s get back to kissing.”


End file.
